7 Kisses
by Hersheys65
Summary: Just a collection of completed one-shots about Jake and Sherry together. Genres vary in between the chapter scenarios and there are no story intersections. Updates will be based on reviews/comments given(They honestly keep me going and inspiration sparks) Enjoy!
1. Thoughts

**Thoughts**

He could hear her breaths increase out of annoyance. His didn't falter, but his anger did grow.

"…You know, you're being a real ass right now."

"Right back at ya supergirl!"

"I can't help it if Chris needs me! He's my-"

And he slammed his phone down and rubbed his temples. Jake Muller was a wiseass of a hothead and he knew that very well. However, it was hard to stay mad at a particular person who probably knew him best.

Sure, they just met, but they were allies. Sure, they got along famously considering all the crap they experienced together. Sure, they were temporarily living together in a shabby rundown shack.

And sure, they were just friends.

DSO had ordered her to lay low until further notice after she made contact with Jake Muller in the Middle East of Jordan. Her newest mission, let the BSAA finish BOW business at the underground mines near the city of Al Jafr. Yet, here she was running around doing free lancing work and personal favors without letting the agency know for none other than-

"Fuckin' Redfield."

He can understand the personal favors from Leon; the older brother-slash-parent-slash-guardian type of person. But Chris Redfield?

"Its like he needs her for every damn mission for chrissake! His gorilla ass can take care of himself!" Jake shook his head and grabbed whatever was in the fruit basket. When the texture of the fruit caught him off guard he angrily searched for his fix. "Now there's no more apples in this joint!"

He looked out the window and noticed the horizon setting in once again. And his peripherals glanced at the untouched folded cotton blankets on the springy mattress. Sherry didn't come home last night, or even the night before that. Meaning she spent the nights with Redfield on the mission; two nights in a row and the third one awaiting at sundown.

Questions ran in and out of his head. Was he taking care of her? Making sure she slept well?

'_Is she thinking about me?'_

Jake Muller scowled at himself and grimaced at his subconscious question. Since when did he start thinking differently about Sherry Birkin? Why did he start to care more than he should have?

She was rude to him, stubborn as hell, bossy as a partner, and chatty like a monkey. But she was also protective, caring, witty… beautiful.

And that sweet smile he awed at…

"Argh!" Jake screamed out of embarrassment and tried to cool his hot head. "What the hell's wrong with me?!"

The feeling just dawned upon him; he liked her.

It was weird to realize what just happened. Sherry this… Sherry that. Sherry, sherry, she-

He jumped at the sudden ring on his phone. Jake collected himself from the 'mental breakdown' and grabbed it looking at the incoming caller

Speak of the devil.

"What?..." His greeting came out more harsh than it was supposed to; even though he was admittedly ecstatic to hear her voice.

"Don't answer like that you grouch! You hung up on me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm down. What's up?"

"You're angry at me. I wanna know why." She sighed and it honestly stung him.

"I'm not angry." He gritted his teeth to calm his nerves.

He heard the click of her tongue and she breathed out. "Jake…" The softness of her voice when she called his name sent chills down, his cheeks flushed, and he closed his eyes to soak up the chimed tone.

Alright he mentally admitted it; he loved the girl.

"…Sherry." Jake sat down against the wall and rubbed his head in frustration.

All he needed to hear was her voice, and he was okay. To hear that she was breathing, was calming enough. After a few seconds of listening to silence, he broke it.

"Later." Once again, he hung up bidding a goodbye. That 30 second phone call was soothing for the both of them. The sound of their names was heavenly coming from the other's mouth.

It was already midnight and she was still not home. He lit up the last two dusty candles and set it on the broken nightstand.

"Ah well. Going stag again tonight." There was one good thing about having the place all to himself. He got to sleep comfortably in his boxers. He threw his shirt, suspenders, pants, and all his gear on Sherry's bed. He even took her unused sheets and lined it on his bed for more comfort and warmth for tonight's cold weather. Jake jumped onto his springy and creaky mattress and laid his arms underneath his head. He glanced at the empty bed across the room and rolled his eyes accepting another dull night alone.

"Angels east. Angels west. North and south, just do your best. To watch and guide her while she rests ." He quietly pled and closed his eyes after he got tired of looking at the flickering candlelight from the end of the room.

Once he closed them, he found himself thinking about her again. But he was more in control and accepting of his feelings now, than earlier. He would rather deal with the emotions later, at least until he reached the states. For now, it was just a lingering fuzzy feeling that calmed him more than frustrate him.

The more he thought about the dilemma, the more he felt the need she should know.

Then he thought about the after effects of confessing.

"It'd be hell for her." He smirked at the thought of Sherry's blushing. Knowing her, she'd be shy and embarrassed.

Out of nowhere Jake felt an instinctive shiver. He vigilantly blew out the candles and crouched against the wall once he heard the unfamiliar creaks of the old wooden building. He wasn't alone anymore. There was an unknown threat making noise just a few feet away from him.

'_Mission's been compromised?! B. found us?!_' He felt the sweat run down his forehead out of pure adrenaline.

He scanned the room for his gun and cursed to himself when he stupidly realized he threw it somewhere on Sherry's side... along with the rest of his clothes. Jake listened intently to the sound of the footsteps and the doorknob rattling.

And when he heard the sound of the front door being busted open, he knew he was dealing with a hostile B.O.W.

'_Christ… they did find us!'_ He balled his fists and cracked his neck, relying on his mercenary reflexes to kick in. He even heard the safety trigger being pulled back on the handgun. He saw the petite figure trudge towards the kitchen, gun in hand. His eyes adjusted to the minimal laser light and quickly focused on the dark figure's back.

The element of surprise was on his side. "You picked a bad night to carry out a mission jackass!" He hauled himself towards the threat and wrapped his arms around its body, preparing to overthrow it with his German Suplex.

Just when he lifted the B.O.W up in the air, he felt an elbow to the face and heard the gun drop and skid through the kitchen, hitting the wall.

"J-Jake!"

The red warmth sprung across his face once he felt the familiar body in his arms. "S-Sherry?!" He dropped her suddenly, and when he heard the thud of her body hitting the ground he froze in his place. She yelped at the collision with the floor and rubbed her bottom.

"Ugh… Geez, What's wrong with you?" She slowly sat up and wobbled to stand up.

"Sorry super girl. Thought you were a B.O.W. You shouldn't be sneaking around like that. Or even kicking the door open for that matter." He tried to coolly shrug it off.

"The door was locked. You never lock the door unless I'm home." There was a painful tone in her voice.

Jake grabbed her hand, seeing as she was struggling to balance herself. "The hell happened to you? Why are you easily staggering?"

She groaned and managed to lean her whole self on him. "I have a piece of shrapnel stuck in my ribs."

His eyes widened. "W-What?"

"L-Long story…" Sherry sighed and handed him a combat knife. "You need to get it out."

"I-I-I cant do-"

"Just do it." He helped her to his bed and she laid down. Her breathing slowed down when she locked eyes with him. He gently caressed the hair out of her face and nervously scanned her torso now wondering what else hidden wounds and damage she took in.

Of course she got hurt, but of course she healed herself.

"Redfield was supposed to take care of you, idiot!" He cursed and watched her unbutton her ripped bloodied shirt. Jake cleared his throat and slightly looked away from her bare stomach.

"Yeah well, he did. BSAA took him off the field on a stretcher after he absorbed most of the shrapnel to protect Jill."

"Jill?"

"His partner. It's a long story!" She miserably groaned again. "Are you going to help me or not?"

"Alright! Alright!" Jake lit up both the candles with the lighter and brought it at their bedside. "Just so you know, I'm no surgeon."

Sherry wept in pain again and just threw her shirt to the side, leaving her bra and bare stomach exposed. Jake just cleared his throat and shook off the mild stripping. "I regenerated too fast before I could take it out, so now its just residing there." She flopped back and squirmed on the bed.

He noticed the visible sharp lump in between her ribs and knew her smooth pale skin just blanketed over it. "Shrapnel's there alright." He rubbed his chin and grabbed the combat knife contemplating on exactly how to remove it without hurting her more.

Just seeing her in pain, pained him. Seeing her weep, made him weep inside too. "This is what you get for running around free lancing super girl." He quietly chided and lightly caressed her wound with his thumb.

Sherry shivered at his cold hands. "I wouldn't have gotten hurt if you joined in and stuck by me."

"I was listening to orders. Lay low."

"Since when do you listen to orders?"

He shook his head and chuckled. "Point taken." She crookedly smiled too and yet she frowned, biting her lip to take in the pain. "It hurts when I breathe and hurts more when I laugh! I cant take this torture anymore… Take it out!"

Jake took a deep breath and anxiously looked at her. "You need to try to stay quiet. B. roam these parts at night. Count to ten and it will all be over… okay?"

She nodded and placed her fist in her mouth, preparing for pain.

It pained him more to be the one hurting her, but it had to be done. And when he noticed her breathing sped up out of anxiety, he hesitantly bent down and planted a small kiss on a spot near the shrapnel wound. It seemed like the gentle thing to do to put her at ease. "You have to calm down Sherry…" She twitched at the abrupt action, but eventually she kept still and closed her eyes.

When she started counting, he started cutting. And she squealed out the rest of the numbers quickly

Lucky for him, the shrapnel poked out once he made the slit. He slipped it out of her ribs and watched her body close the cut and regenerate. Jake threw the shrapnel on the ground and watched her scream quietly.

He couldn't take the pain she showed, so he slapped her fist away and spontaneously kissed her. Jake's mind went wild when Sherry grabbed him closer and bit his bottom lip.

He finally broke the kiss to breathe. She breathed too and rested her forehead against his out of relief. "What are you thinking?" And that sweet voice he loved to hear was no longer in pain.

He raised a brow in confusion

"You were mad at me, then you scolded me, and then y-you… you kissed me." Her startled voice was very delicate and innocent. It just made him more crazy for her.

It was the perfect time to confess. Instead, he smirked and made a mischievous grin. "Kept you on your toes did I, super girl?"

"You seemed to enjoy it more. Besides, you're the one in an embarrassing position to be just in your boxers."

He was dumbfounded; but she was right about being at a disadvantage considering he forgot what he was wearing. "I thought you weren't coming home tonight, so I sleep in my boxers." He shrugged it off and turned around to save face. Although, it was embarrassing to be in boxers in the first place- he felt like an awkward school boy making a fool out of himself in front of his crush.

Sherry just grabbed his hand for the attention and he turned around, finding that she clutched her clean blanket and unfolded it to drape around herself on the bed. She then kicked off her boots and let them fall off the side and scooted to the far left to make room for another person. "Sleepy then?"

The first candle died out, minimizing even more of the lack of light and making it easier for Jake to display his red hot emotions out in the open. "Well, when you ask like that… yeah." He climbed in next to her and ignored all his morals and boundaries. Jake couldn't help it if Sherry needed his company. If anything, he craved for hers.

He laid out his arm for her as a comforting pillow and she gladly rested upon it.

"You missed me?" She quietly asked.

"Tch. Not really."

"Liar."

"Whatever." He scoffed and closed his eyes. The slumber kicked in when he felt Sherry's body radiating gentle heat against his chest. "Shut up and sleep already."

"Worried about me?"

"No."

"Admit it."

His lip twitched with playful annoyance at her blunt questions. There was no need to tell her how he felt if she already felt the same. It was just pure actions and body language that made him realize that. "Yes already. I was worried about you. Now go to sleep. Its late and I'm fuckin' tired. And you need rest."

She made a small chuckle and moved closer to him, snuggling in the nooks and crannies of his neck. He let out a chortle too and adjusted his sleeping position to fit Sherry's. "Its okay Jake. I was thinking about you too."


	2. Competition

**Competition**

"Dammit Redfield! You're joking right?" Jake cursed at the man giving orders. "I'm sticking with her." He rejected and grabbed Sherry by the arm.

"I'll be fine." She yanked herself out and gave him a disapproving look.

"Major Redfield! Please reconsider!" Lieutenant Nivans made sure his voice was heard.

"You have your orders, now complete the mission." Chris Redfield roared and looked at Jill. "Be careful. I'll see you when I see you." And he flashed a special reassuring smile towards her before driving away in the backseat with the rest of the team.

Jill Valentine turned to the three with a determined look on her face. "You heard the man. Agent Birkin, with me. Piers and Jake you're our eyes."

The original plan was to find Jake Muller and escort him back to the states safely. However, getting out of Edonia wasn't as simple as it was getting into it. BOWs swarmed the streets in certain parts of the area, and Jake especially wanted to eradicate all of them near his hometown; near his mother's grave. As for Sherry, she requested her superiors that she tags along on the mission after hearing from Claire that Jill's assignment was to find him. Its been almost a year since she reunited with an old friend- her old partner. Nevertheless, things don't usually go as plan. Piers Nivans recovered from being exposed to the virus and after some tests, he suddenly wanted to go back on the field like Sherry. He may be a little rusty on the aim, but he was one hell of a soldier Jill could not ignore. So she let him in on the escort mission, with Major Redfield's approval.

And the one thing that stood in their way of leaving the country was the amount of well bred intelligent BOWs blocking their rendezvous point with their getaway chopper. The plan to bait out The Family's battalion of BOWs was a piece of cake, so why not bait them out with a pair of girls who had the G and T virus? The two were obviously a goldmine for The Family to experiment and play with.

"I still think this plan sucks." Jake grabbed Sherry's shoulder with a hint of worriment in his eyes. He just made contact with her a few days ago and being replaced as her partner by a woman he just met did not fly by him so easily. "I have a bad feeling about this super girl."

"Intel received information of an ambush around 0200 hours at our location. We want to take advantage of this opportunity and ambush them instead." Jill reassured them.

Piers locked on to Sherry giving a firm eye contact advice. She gave him a thumbs-up before heading out. "I'll be careful, okay?" He nodded at her promise and let them go. Jake noticed the spark and immediately narrowed his eyes at the Redfield-wannabe. The two women disappeared into the night and ran across no man's land to the destroyed building across the street.

"Great..." Jake sighed and grabbed his jacket, readying his sniper rifle. "I'm stuck with the puppy here."

"Shut it. You're lucky enough that I'm not part of the enemy otherwise you'd be my first target to shoot down." Piers fiercely looked at him and loaded up his anti material rifle. "Foxtrot to HQ. This is lieutenant Piers Nivans. In position at the eagles nest ready to fire at will at the rendezvous point at 0200 hours." Jake glanced at the uniformed school boy and watched him meticulously focus into his scope at the empty room on the fourth floor building, even though Jill and Sherry weren't there yet. He even noticed his right arm slightly shaking at the trigger.

"Don't get the jitters now, lapdog. You don't want to accidentally shoot 'em." He joked and also readied his rifle.

"You're talking to the best marksman in the BSAA...Wesker." Piers cleverly shot back, making Jake's blood boil at the sound of his father's name. "Besides, even if I did shoot Captain Valentine, she'd live through it. As for agent Birkin…"

Jake noticed the change in tone and informalities when Sherry was mentioned. Its' only been a year since the outbreak in China and although he missed catching up with her, he felt something was going on between the two during the time of his absence.

"You got a soft spot for her or something?" His curiosity got the better of him. Piers just grunted, mildly glancing back and forth with Jake's eye contact and his scope.

"I owe my life to both Jill and Sherry…"

Jake felt a story come up, and again- curiosity got the better of him. However the delay and silence of Piers focusing on the mission started to aggravate him. "Listen lapdog, we actually have time to listen to one of your sob stories. So get on with it."

"I was evolving into a BOW last year. Captain Valentines antibodies stopped the spread from overtaking me and eventually my body adapted with her genes. I ended up being stuck half BOW and half human until Sherry's C-Virus started to work wonders on my right arm after surgically removing the BOW parts. Little by little, my arm is becoming normal." Piers took off his glove and lifted up his sleeve to reveal his white bandaged arm.

"Looks like you got super powers too." Jake mildly joked half paying attention to Jill and Sherry who was now at the rendezvous point resting.

"Not exactly. But Sherry visited me whenever she could at the government facility I stayed in because I couldn't go outside. I was a freakshow, but…her presence made me feel more human than a BOW" And Jake caught him with a small smile plastered on his face. It irritated him.

And to learn that she made frequent visits just for this guy irritated him even more. Sherry could've visited him in Edonia, it would've been nice. He knew they obviously grew close in the one year Jake was roaming around the middle east, it easily bothered him. It made sense to him now that Piers Nivans – who was supposed to be in the hospital resting actually requested to be on the field once he heard Sherry was tagging along.

"Awesome. Now I've been replaced by a lapdog." The mock in his voice sparked Piers to intently look at him.

"You cant be replaced if you've never been with her initially, kid." He smoothly shot back. Jake snarled at him and pulled out his handgun with his free hand pointing it Piers. Piers automatically did the same with his shotgun and rested the barrel on his lap, aiming for Jake's head. "I don't like you Wesker, so don't be surprised if one day you wake up and you find yourself burning in hell."

"The feeling's mutual." Neither man laid down their weapons, nor their gaze. Jake's teeth gritted and prevented another growl rip from his chest, whereas Piers kept his eyes locked and opened with a collected attitude.

"You can see us right?"

However both of them suddenly dropped their weapons at the sound of her voice through their headset and immediately crouched low against the wall to look through their rifle scope.

"Yes Sherry we-"

"Yeah yeah supergirl. Don't worry, I got my eyes on you." Jake cut him off and emphasized himself more. He glanced at Sherry through the window who lightly waved at them. "Get some shuteye already."

"Well I cant sleep knowing both of you are watching me intently." She chuckled and just leaned against the window looking with her binoculars at him. Jake mildly grinned when he saw her smile. Jill however was organizing and cleaning her semi automatic rifle on the table.

"When we reach the states, you better take me out and show me a good time babe." Jake taunted and continued to watch her every move through the window.

She smiled wider and just laughed at his teasing remark. "I'll take a few days off to show you around, just for you. Just promise you make a good first impression on Claire – she never liked any of the other guys I brought home." A grin tugged upward on Jake's face when she playfully responded.

"Flirting with her won't do you any good!" Piers quietly shot at and pushed him to the side, making Jake stumble.

"Mind your own goddamn business!" Jake sneered in a whisper for ruining the mood and pushed him back too.

"HQ to Foxtrot! You got BOWs on your tail as we speak! Your new orders are to regroup and retract 2 miles from the extraction point."

"Wait what?!" Jill shot up and grabbed her gun scanning the area. "HQ this is Captain Valentine, there are currently no hostiles at our rendezvous point."

Jake and Piers looked at each other knowing exactly what he had meant.

"Look out!" Piers tackled Jake to the ground once he spotted a missile shooting upward towards them from the streets. The fourth floor wall collapsed halfway at the sudden explosion, leaving the two exposed to the J'avo who swarmed in. The turn of events distorted their hand eye coordination as they were trying to grasp at what just happened. "A little help here?!"

Jake regained his composure and noticed Piers hanging on the ledge of the collapsed floor. "For fucks sake, now I owe YOU one, lapdog." He helped him up and the two started running towards the emergency escape ramp of the building.

"Piers! Jake! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah! Had a wake up call!" He roared through the headset at Jill and started rampaging through the ramp as more insurgents were in their way. Soon the two men found themselves jumping from building to building in this cat and mouse game for the past few minutes until they spotted a dead end.

"Keep up Wesker!" Piers jumped and rolled once his feet planted on the ground to avoid recoil. "You're- mmf!" and before he could finish his sentence, a random hand grabbed and pulled him behind the wall, throwing him on the ground.

"Lapdog?!" Jake ran towards the spot he disappeared at, only to be captured too. He felt Jill firmly covering his mouth and Piers' head laid on Sherry's lap covering his mouth too to keep quiet. He seethed at the sight while he heard the insurgents run pass their hiding spot.

"Are you okay?" Sherry asked the both of them as she gently removed her hand from Piers' mouth.

"I am now." Piers smirked since the position he was in with Sherry made Jake heated. Both of them exchanged evil glances at each other as Sherry was oblivious to the whole thing. She looked at Jill making contact with Chris on the phone.

"Yes, we're fine. Yeah, I got it. I'll see you when I see you." They spotted their leader making a ghostly smile and shrugging it off with a mumble after hanging up the phone. "Alright Kids, bad news." The three locked on to Jill. "We're splitting up and taking two separate paths. Piers and I are going to cause a distraction on the other side of town while you two head to the new rendezvous point. Here are your coordinates and I'll radio for pick up after you've been extracted."

Out of nowhere new BOW insurgents spotted them from afar and created pressure for them to move out quicker. Jill grabbed out her C4 and urged the two to leave. "Go now!" She ducked and also grabbed her rifle to show resistance.

"But we cant just leave-" Sherry didn't budge once Jake grabbed her hand signaling that they better get moving. Piers gave her a nod.

"I'll be fine. Just go!" He assured her and whipped out his rifle. And the two jolted out of the chaos.

It was silent between the two as they were walking through the trees and rubble of the forest. As much as he didn't want to ask, Sherry's face said it all. She worried about him, she was thinking about him, she wanted to know if Piers really was okay.

Jake heaved a sigh and furiously scratched his head knowing very well it was his fault Sherry moved on in the past year. They weren't anything special to begin with, but the feeling of trust and the secrets exchanged during the events in China tied them together. But he chose to lay low in the Mideast countries rather than the states. The few messages they sent during the past year made him look forward to the next time he saw her and it made him think he had all the time in the world to grow up to take things slow with Sherry. However, he didn't know she was also attaching herself with another man at the time. And he should've known that he took her sweet remarks as 'friendly' remarks instead.

The _'I miss you'_ messages were actually _'Its been awhile' _messages. The _'I hope you're taking care of yourself'_ messages were the _'how are you?'_ messages. And the consistent _'I wish you were here' _messages meant _'Should've came to the states'_

Yeah he interpreted everything way wrong. It seemed the bond they've formed really was replaced by something stronger. But in Piers' terms, there probably wasn't anything there to begin with.

His thoughts caused him to explode. "You know! If you're so worried about your boyfriend back there you should've stuck by him!"

Sherry perked up at his sudden outburst. "What?"

"How come you never told me about lapdog?! Huh?! I don't like being played as a toy!" He confronted her straight up and furrowed his brows together.

She didn't falter at his intimidation. "First of all, I don't know what you're talking about. And second, Piers is one of my close friends. We aren't dating or anything." Then her voice rose. "Why do you care anyway?"

"I don't!" He balled his fists up and punched a tree, making a crackling indentation with the brown bark. "Never mind. Its none of my business."

"Then let's just focus on the mission." Sherry scorned annoyingly and walked ahead taking the lead, letting him know he was being an ass. Jake just scoffed and followed behind her. It was silent for the next few minutes and they found themselves walking slower to their destination. Her mood was peacefully content until-

"What do you see in that guy anyway?!"

Sherry just scowled for bringing back a topic she almost forgotten. She groaned and leaned on a tree as she was being mentally and physically drained. "For the last time, he's just a friend-"

"Who is seriously hung up on you." He pointed and crossed his arms leaning next to her. She waved it off and rolled her eyes as if it wasn't a big deal. Then she studied Jake's facial expressions – the furrowed eyebrows, the slight frown, the severe staring and then she plainly blinked at him when it finally hit her.

"…Are you… threatened by him?" Although it was dark, Sherry spotted the distressed twinkle in his eye, and the nervous grumble he made. She made a catty and impish smile.

"Are you fucking kidding me? No. No, no, you got it all wrong!" He tried to save himself even though she got it all right. "I'm just surprised how you could replace me with that Redfield wannabe."

"You _are_ threatened. You _like_ me." She shook her head and laughed, covering her sweet smile. Jake furiously denied over and over again as Sherry continued to urge him to admit it. He grew tired of the mocking and just mentally acknowledged it in his mind. But, that doesn't mean he couldn't mock Sherry enough to figure out if she felt the same. He wanted to play his cards right to turn the game in his odds.

"Alright, fine. Lets say I am." And Sherry stopped laughing when he heard the seriousness in his voice. The tone turned quieter and lower almost as if he craved to keep her in his grasp. "Lets say… I'm also interested in a piece of Sherry Birkin. _All_ of Sherry Birkin to be exact." He turned to her and cornered her against the tree.

"Uhm- W-What are you doing?" She gulped and noticed Jake's face coming closer and closer to hers to the point where she can she her reflection in those crystal blue eyes of his.

"Relax Sherry, you know I don't bite." He didn't even blink. She knew he can command a woman's attention with that voice, especially complemented by his masculine face, and that daring scar. She knew Jake Muller was a very attractive man. So her heart rate sky rocketed and the knees went immobile when his attraction level peaked. "Just listen."

Jake moved in closer while cornering her to the tree and he enjoyed every second that passed since he wasn't sharing her company with the 'lapdog'.

"Now, I got some growing up to do in order to be the man I want to be, hence I haven't crossed the line with you, just yet. And I'm sorry I chose to wait." He stated truthfully. "But, I'd like to know where you stand with me as I am, since the competition is getting fierce."

Her eyes widened at the sudden confession but she was speechless to find him brutally honest. He definitely grew up in the past year, but he managed to stay the same potty-mouthed hothead she had met a year ago. His lips ranged in centimeters from hers.

"Your move." He quietly stated and breathed out keeping gentle loving eyes locked onto her.

"I-I…Piers really is just a friend" She nervously tucked the loose hairs behind her ear and turned away from his gaze

"…Then what am I?" His hoarse voice lingered in her ears and she looked into his eyes with innocence.

Sherry went with her gut. And it shocked both of them immediately when they simultaneously moved closer to each other. Jake grabbed her petite body to press against his and Sherry tugged his suspenders down towards her.

And she softly broke their kiss. "What do you think you are?" She pecked him again, lingering a nibble on his bottom lip just to toy with him more.

Jake coolly smirked, nodding in approval. He stepped back, wiping his bottom lip with pleasure. "Yeah, that about sums up everything." Despite everything that happened, he was satisfied with the day.

"…Can we get back to the mission now?" She coughed and dusted off the dirt on her pants and took the lead again, leaving Jake still awestruck in his dreamland.

He grinned and caught up with her to grab her hand freely. She gripped back, but continued to walk fast. "Yeah, let's get outta here. So, will I be staying with you?"

"As if. You're going to live alone."

"That's no fun." He lightheartedly snorted and kept up the pace. "How far are we to the rendezvous point? I wanna leave this shithole already."

"Not far. But why so eager?"

"Someone's gotta give the lapdog bad news."


	3. Games

**Games**

It became a daily routine for them to keep fighting; even for the smallest things.

"You're ashamed of me. I get it. I can take whatever shit you say. C'mon!"

"I didn't mean it like that…" Sherry tried to stop him from leaving even though he had every right to be angry with her. He came out of her room and grabbed his jacket out of the closet preparing to storm off. "Please don't go."

"No, no! You got anything else on your mind? Like, how it bothers you that I didn't finish school? Or what I do for a living is putting a bullet in someone's head? Or! How I'm the son of a man who wanted to kill you?! Yeah, I heard everything 'mom' was talking about. " The hissing and his angry voice about Claire just aggravated her even more but she continued to keep it cool. Meeting Claire once he landed in the states was all well and good until she got to know him more. And as she learned more about him, the more reasons Claire came up with to dislike Jake.

The petite woman just grabbed his hand and had a firm grip. Sherry knew what Jake Muller was and how he commanded attention. Now she knew what it felt to be intimidated by him and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was queasy, it was new, but it was mostly scary.

"Let me get one thing straight." Jake jerked out of her stringent grip and stared down at her, letting her know this was a serious topic. "I expect everyone to always look down on me- I've accepted that. I'm a youngin'- Hell, your 'dad(s) or whatever Kennedy and Redfield are, points that out to me every fuckin' time we see them." His fist clenched up and then his eyes softened when he looked into those innocent sea blue eyes.

And she was struck by his seriousness. "We may have an age gap Sherry… But out of all people, I expected you to see me as someone more than just a _kid_." She bit her lip and looked at him intensely. "If you want an old man, go find someone who meets all your goddamn standards." He opened the front door and took the spare house key from the kitchen counter. "Don't wait up."

She followed him to the front door to also give a piece of her mind. Jake was hurt, but it didn't mean she wasn't hurt either. They were friends. They were sort of more than friends- Friends without a label, non-exclusive. But the feeling she had for him was definitely special.

"You can't talk back to me like that! But go ahead and leave you jackass!" Sherry pushed him out the door. "I don't want you here anyway!"

"Don't push it. I'm already heated. " Jake warned in a restrained hushed tone. There was an irritating twitch in his eye. He raised his index finger in her face and she just growled at the treatment given- like a child that was in trouble.

Sherry was at her wits end. "I hate you!" And out of nowhere she slapped his face out of rage, fear, and anger. Pain struck on both ends, the hard clap stung his cheek and her palm recoiled. He went black and grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the wall since he was fed up with the tantrums, the insults, and the frantic physical abuse.

Jake shut her up with his tight bear grip around her body, making her fight back even more. "…Why are _you_ so abusive?" Sherry could feel the fire in his eyes as he gritted his teeth and gruffed.

"Why are _you_… such a child?" A scowling look appeared on her face as she shot back. And it triggered his vicious side. However, there was a slight pause between the two as they met each other's eye line. Sherry glared back with hatred and resentment while Jake's mercenary reflexes suddenly kicked in.

However, Jake noticed some bare skin through his peripherals and felt the temperature rising between them. Thanks to the open collared shirt she wore he bit her exposed shoulder giving in to his raging hormones. She shrieked at his terse and provocative action and slowly soaked in his fervent puncture. Her arms found a way to loop around his neck as his kisses trailed upwards. Her eyes naturally closed to focus on his touch more, and her ears focused on his harsh breathing through the staccato kisses. Soon she felt them suddenly turned into feathery bites until he reached her pink lips. Sherry felt around to shut the front door and Jake blindly started leading her to the room, continuing the lip-locking. He was doing fine until he fell backwards on her wooden coffee table and hearing a slight splinter snap.

Sherry landed on his chest and dominated over him. "You idiot. Watch where you're going, I don't want you to break anymore of my stuff!" This time she continued to kiss him and roamed her hands underneath his shirt.

"For chrissake shut up already. Are you trying to piss me off?!" Jake grabbed her thighs to pin them at his sides and stood up with ease, carrying Sherry to the bedroom. He then dropped her on the mattress, observing her graceful body land and sprawl across.

The shirt he wore started to bother her, so she impatiently helped him remove it. And when he dropped it on the floor he heard her scoff and noticed she rolled his eyes, looking unimpressed. Although Jake knew she loved seeing him shirtless, he never got tired of getting a kick out of seeing red-faced Sherry play it off, so he hovered over her. She forcefully frowned to prevent a catty smile from appearing and wrapped her legs around his waist, locking him in within her range. It was her turn to go bare skin thus he ripped open her shirt and watched the buttons fly off. He rolled his eyes to find that she wore a white tank underneath once he threw her shirt on the floor. "Jesus, even pleasure feels like work."

"Then work harder." Her quick-wit responded and she also snapped off his belt buckle in one quick move, astonishing Jake – moreover infatuated by a mere snap.

"What are you?" Jake unbuttoned her jeans without leaving eye contact and he had a mischievous grin plastered on when she loosely took off her tank top, strap by strap until her light blue bra was peeking out in the open. "What… What is _this_?" Meaning their predicament.

"We're… friends." She shook a innocent smile and became blank-minded. They were friends all right, friends who had loads of fun but have yet crossed _the_ line.

"Friends…?" He raised a brow with narrow eyes, in disbelief. Jake flatly questioned, considering he always thought they could have been more. And it hit him, understanding what she was trying to say. "We obviously cant date each other, huh?"

"It doesn't mean we cant hang out though." She kissed his neck and ran her hands down his back, sending stimulating chills through his spine.

"Okay… So, again. What the hell is this? What are we doing, _friend_?" He lingered on the word friend and kissed her back, sliding her shirt down her body and exposing the blue colored bra- testing his limits.

Sherry momentarily paused to collect her thoughts together and Jake continued to look down at her for an answer. Those stone-cold blue eyes hypnotized her own, and that brute built body made her shake with excitement. What exactly was there to think about? Honestly, she couldn't even collect her thoughts with a piece of meat in her face. She licked her dry lips to wet them and charmingly smiled, managing to make those cold blue eyes dilate pure black with lust when she whispered close to his ear. "It's a game… Wanna play with me?"

And Jake gladly caved in, taking the lead.

* * *

For the next few weeks, they grew accustomed to each other and became familiar with their likes and dislikes in their games – there were rules, location changes and tallies on the board. Sherry and Jake decided to keep it a secret since they wanted to separate work from pleasure. As long as the agency didn't raise questions, Leon and Claire wouldn't dare butt in on their personal lives. At work, they were distant, even cold with each other- they even worked with different partners on their assignments to avoid contact. But at home, Jake's late night visits and sleepovers were habitual… and needed.

These games were an escape from their boring lives when they needed excitement. They were a stress reliever when they could no longer take on their problems. The games were an outlet and excuse just to see each other every other day.

However the perks elevated to another level. There were the late night talks – talking about their day in bed, snacking on junk and take-out food in the living room. There were nights where Jake came over just to keep her company and talk about random things- the nights without even playing a round.

However, the consequences were just their growing craving for more.

Sherry's eyes fluttered open from slumber when the sun hit her face through the window. And when she stood up to close the shutters she realized her nude body reflected in the mirror. She embarrassingly scanned the ground for her clothes only to find Jake's brown polo at her feet. After slipping it on, she tiptoed to the window and closed the shutters making minimal noises as much as possible.

"Who said you could wear my shirt?"

She jumped at his deep voice and she turned around finding him awake in her bad, leaning on his arm to hold his head up. Her eyes directly darted at his bare torso and she just richly chuckled.

"…Its mine now." She crossed her arms and softly looked at him. "How was your dinner date last night?"

He snorted. "Awful. The girl was a complete ditz. Why'd you think I came here?" He laid back on the bed again and sighed. "Right off the bat, not my type."

Sherry laughed and went back to bed to lay down next to him. "You are seriously picky." Her hand caressed his face and he just shook his head laughing. Jake just grabbed her whole body in a hug and moved closer to her face.

"Tch. How about you? That Piers Nuggins guy- "

"Nivans! Piers _Nivans_" She corrected and felt a tinge of jealousy spark up in Jake's tone.

"Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" He shrugged off as he didn't care. "That guy do anything to you last night?"

"No. Dinner kinda sucked too. He talked about work, work, and more work." She blew her messy bed hair bangs out of her face. "Dating's hard huh?" She planted a quick peck on his lips and he kissed her back agreeing with the notion. Sherry then stood up and just picked up their dirty clothes on the ground and threw it in the hamper. "I still have your clothes from last week too. You can wear those to work." Jake watched her in amusement, slightly aroused by her long porcelain legs and the way his polo was wearing her, _instead_. It teased him knowing the ends of his shirt barely covered her bottom parts, and it physically pained him knowing she had no underwear on. As it drooped down, it even revealed her shoulders from time to time.

But he just loved seeing her naturally strut in his clothes. It was a warm wake up call, and he looked forward to it the day after. Sherry was a beautiful sight to see in the morning.

"Wanna go another round before we head out." He offered, half joking half serious.

Sherry just laughed at his blunt honesty and walked back to the bed towards him. He welcomed her back with open arms and placed both his palms gently on her doll face to get a good look at her. She looked at his body up and down, noticing he was in his boxers. A catty smile appeared on her face before dropping a trail of kisses from his navel to his lips. "As tempting as that sounds, I cant. Meeting Piers for breakfast." She yawned and let his polo fall off her shoulders before stepping into her walk in closet.

Jake rolled his eyes and loudly groaned. "Who gives a shit about that guy? You just said all he talked about was work." She said nothing. "Here, why don't you and I get breakfast?"

Then her head poked out, bemused at the question. "You? Me? … And breakfast?"

He shrugged and stood up, walking towards her only to find she was in clean undergarments. "Yeah, why not." His heartbeats started to increase in adrenaline when he long awaited her answer, especially when his eyes focused on the lingerie model.

She snorted and slipped on a white polo. "That's weird."

"Are you kidding me? Its just food." Jake shook his head in disappointment and grabbed his clean clothes in her closet. "Is there something wrong with me you don't like?…" His voice was raised and he clicked his tongue, remembering how their arrangement began in the first place. She didn't want to date him, but she wanted him around. She was dating other guys, but at the end of the night she was his. "What are we… really?"

Sherry heard the spike in his tone and noticed the bitterness radiating out of his face. In reciprocation, her eyes narrowed, frowning after catching his bitter mood.

"I mean C'mon Sherry, throw me a fuckin' bone over here!" He stood in front of her arms shrugged out in provocation for an argument. And she reeled in.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden? You were fine with how we were these passed few weeks!" She rushed passed him to her jewelry box to accessorize for work trying to avoid a sour morning. Jake followed, chuckling as if she was taking their 'arrangement' lightly.

He shook his head again and gave a hard stare at her through the bathroom mirror. "You know what super girl, take me seriously." He cleared his throat. "I could tell you had a little thing for me for awhile, and then you rejected me after I came to the states, and then suddenly you want me- don't get me wrong I love this, I like the… uh… these _games_" A blush appeared on his cheeks but he coughed it off. "But you wont take _us_ further than what we are! You're a damn piece of work toying with me you know that?!"

Sherry fought back, appalled with his speech. But then she sighed, giving in to this battle. "I'm not exactly a serious dater because I don't like people hurting me. So I just… roam around. What exactly do you want Jake? … You have me already."

He just hugged her from behind, entwining his fingers with hers and looked at their position through the mirror. "Physically speaking, I do have you. And we are obviously compatible partners in those games." He joked making himself laugh, yet Sherry just nudged him in the stomach for making a sexual joke. "But, I would like to have all of you. Like the dates and all that good stuff."

"I think this is the first time you ever sweet talked me. Its also weird." She giggled and enjoyed his cozy embrace. He just playfully hugged her tighter. After awhile she smiled at Jake's cheesy side. It wasn't much, but it was a start that showed his genuine side. "Fine. You. Me. Dinner at 7. Got it?"

He grinned and let her get back to getting ready for the day. "So… does this mean we're dating?"

"No idiot. It means you have a date. It also means you need to work your ass off to score another date with me." She rolled her eyes and fixed her hair.

"Oh that's easy." Sherry spotted Jake in the mirror grinning impishly like a madman. He then grabbed her hand, twirled her around fiercely and grabbed her whole body to catch her from falling. "Hey sweetheart, got time to play a game with me?"


	4. Elise

_Author's post: Enjoy this very special story. Dedicated to an old friend. Congrats to you.**  
**_

* * *

Her name was Elise. Just like her name, she was very beautiful and Jake Muller loved her with all his heart. She was petite, with dirty blonde hair, had a plump porcelain face and long lashes that complemented her snow blue eyes.

"I hate you!"

But, she always did get on his bad side.

"Like I care! Big whoop!" Jake hollered at the girl as she slammed the bedroom door.

"Who does she think she is?! The fuckin' queen?!" Jake snorted and grabbed a banana out of the fruit basket. Eating any fruit always did calm the nerves. But earlier in the day, _she_ took the last apple that was in the fridge, and ate it right in front of him out of spite.

This was a very repetitive fight; it always occurred whenever he had to leave for a mission DSO gave him. And Elise would always dig through his travel pack to throw his clothes around the house to delay him from leaving. It was an odd and irritating habit Jake had to get used to.

He found himself always sad and disappointed in himself with the way she turned out. She was way too sensitive about living creatures, so sometimes Elise brought home stray animals. Dirty cats, rowdy and smelly dogs, it got bad to the point she brought home a coyote on accident thinking it was a rare type of dog.

He was also bummed out how the way she dressed was very… similar to him. Black combat boots, long loose socks, dark colored shorts, long sleeves, gothic belts, and suspenders turned out to be her iconic fashion statement. Elise always donated the 'girly' clothes he bought her.

To be honest, it was so much easier when he spoiled Sherry, his partner in crime; his gorgeous girlfriend. Sherry loved him, she was always grateful for the love he gave, more than what their job could provide. Sure, his job asked a lot and made him take trips outside the country to put a bullet in someone's head, but she welcomed him home with open arms. In short, he missed having her around.

However in his heart, Jake couldn't help but love Elise too.

"Knock knock! Anyone home?" A woman's voice was heard from outside their doorstep.

A sigh of relief struck Jake as he opened the front door. "Hallelujah. I'm safe."

"Is there trouble between you two already?" The lovely sophisticated brunette walked in with her packed bags and dropped it to the floor. "What happened?"

"Well, why don't you ask the miserable princess herself." He scoffed and leaned to the side, getting ready to grab his travel bag and get the hell out of the apartment; he was at wits end with the girl.

The older woman knocked on the door, eyeing Jake for being so heartless. "Elise sweetie… its Aunt Claire. Come out already, I'm already here and I brought you more books to read."

"Sono felice che ti trovi. Ti amo più di lui!" Her tiny voice was muffled through the bedroom door and Jake seethed at her statement.

Claire giggled and turned to him surprised with the seven year-olds spot on European accent. "What'd she say?"

"Its Italian. She said, '_I'm happy you're here. I love you more than him_.'" The thought of Elise loving her aunt more, pained him, but it was inevitable considering she did favor the women in her life than the men. He put up a face as if he didn't care… but-

"Fascinating. It always amazes me that she inherited that learning ability from you." Claire softly looked at Jake. "Last week she was speaking Spanish to Leon!"

"Yeah well… she learns everyday." He rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Listen. I got to go and catch my flight. Thanks for taking care of her while I'm gone. DSO might hammer me again for being late on the debrief and-"

"Why don't you just leave the game already? Enough is enough Jake." Claire shut the front door before he could leave. "Elise needs her dad around…" He paused and avoided eye contact with her. Leaving the only job he grew up doing was asking a lot from him. It was his escape route and he only knew how to do the dirty work.

"She actually needs a lady in the household. But I'm not looking for one." He harshly whispered out of respect for Sherry. He was faithful, and accepted that his heart only belonged to her.

"I'm leaving Jake. You do your job as a dad and comfort her." Claire put her foot down and started heading out. "… Just ask yourself, what would Sherry do?" She flashed him a cheesy smile and shut the front door.

Indeed, what exactly would Sherry do? He furiously scratched his head and spotted a picture of Sherry on the refrigerator door. He gazed softly and placed his hand over her face. "Your daughter's acting up again… what do I do?" Jake grabbed her photo and sat down on the small dining table in the kitchen.

Thanks to Sherry, their daughter was growing up to be beautiful, fearless, and extremely caring. And Elise grew up to be a special child different from all kids; she was fast at learning skills, language and academia through demonstration. The only downside was that her healing abilities ostracized her from the other kids in school. It was strange to see a child fall in the play ground and their cuts would magically close up right before the human eye. When she got called a freak, Jake just called her a superhero and took her out of school; no daughter of his should be insulted. Now Elise loved to learn on her own, so Sherry would buy her books to home school her. But they both regretted taking her social life; if anything Sherry wanted their little girl to be surrounded by other kids her age. It was unavoidable to become normal, since crazy ran from both sides of the family.

Here Jake was, moping how his daughter loved Claire more than him; it wasn't fair. He brought home the bacon, he spoiled her with books, clothes, and other riches most parents couldn't even buy. What was he doing wrong that was making Elise despise him as she grew older.

He needed Sherry around to help him with that.

Claire was right, he needed to be out of the BOW game and focus on raising a child. Elise already lost one parent – even though he wished it were him instead of Sherry – she doesn't deserve to lose another in the bioterrorist war. If only he had stopped her from going on that one last mission before becoming a full time mother, she would be sitting here at home taking care of Elise.

Jake's biggest regret however is that he didn't marry her. He didn't want to tie the knot just yet in fear that Sherry would find someone else while he was gone. But being the ultimate woman she was, Sherry was faithful, patient with Jake's choice to grow up first and travel from country to country for his job. To show that she loved him, Sherry named their daughter on a play after his mother's name, Ellie.

Jake looked at Sherry's picture and made a soft smile. Its only been a year since her death, and he felt stupid for not leaving the game earlier.

"Yeah yeah I know. I know you're calling me an idiot for always sending Claire and Leon in to take care of her." He scoffed at the tingly feeling he felt in the air. "No worries super girl, I got this."

* * *

Jake came home an hour later with a open box in his hands and looked to see if Elise was still locked up in her room. After a few more hours, she popped her head out from the door and scanned the apartment only finding that her dad was sitting at the table with a home cooked meal and a huge piece of German chocolate cake sitting out with her name on it.

"You didn't go to work?" She shyly asked, surprised that he was still home instead of her aunt.

"Nah, I plan on quitting anyway. But I'd rather have them fire me." Jake yawned and started playing with the table knife out of boredom

Suddenly, Elise unconsciously found herself ravenous from the heavenly aroma in the air. But she was too stubborn to even step out of the room.

"Well, are you just gonna stand there and be angry, or are you going to join your dear old dad for a meal?" Jake smirked at his young daughter and started chuckling to irritate her.

"I don't need dinner!" She spitefully yelped and crossed her arms.

"Really now…" He rolled his eyes and smiled anyway knowing very well Elise's weakness was chocolate, after all, it was Sherry's weakness too. "So I'm guessing this is up for grabs…" Jake started to slowly pull in the plate of cake towards him.

"No! That's mine!" Elise gave in to temptation and ran up to the kitchen table trying to grab the plate of cake. But right before she could take it, he snatched it away and lightly flicked her forehead.

"Not so fast, young lady. Lets make a deal." Elise obediently waited for the catch. Jake raised a brow in amusement, realizing his daughter definitely inherited his greedy personality, but was grateful when most of her genetic traits came from Sherry. "Wash your hands and eat all of your vegetables at the table. Non-negotiable." Elise nodded and rushed to the bathroom.

He loved watching her eat his cooking, she was a monster when she inhaled her vegetables. And it was no surprise that she sneakily spat all her peas in the napkin, pretending that she was wiping her mouth. But Jake let it slide… Seven year olds aren't supposed to like veggies anyway.

"Can I have cake now…?" Her voice chimed through his ears like heaven and he couldn't help but crack a smile. Her voice was much like Sherry's, just more whimsical and immature, and more childish.

Jake slid the plate towards her side and carefully placed the fork in her hand. "Eat slow, alright?" She happily nodded and dug right in to the chocolaty goodness.

After watching her be the messy monster she was, he spoke. "Elise, why do you give me such a hard time?" Jake leaned on his arm, still amazed how much her tiny stomach can hold.

She paused from eating her cake and made a frown. "You always leave me." His eyes widened at her blunt answer. "When I wake up, you're not even home." He noticed Elise's eyes were getting watery. "I-I don't like being alone anymore… Mommy didn't come home when I woke up one day. Un-Uncle Leon told me she went to heaven." Jake's heart clenched up as he watched his daughter break down about her mother. He gently grabbed and carried her in his arms.

"Mom flew up above so she could always have her eye on you.…" He cradled her in a hug and slowly rocked her from side to side. "Your ma is a super hero after all." Jake chuckled and rubbed her back to calm down. She just ringed her little arms around his neck and laid her head over his shoulder.

"Wh-What if y-you don't come home one day? W-Will I be alone forever?" He tightened his grip around her.

"Hey! Don't say that kiddo…" Jake wiped her eyes and watched her hiccup. "Dad's built like a tank. Nothing can slow me down from coming home to you."

"…And mom was a super hero after all…" She wittily quoted him

Jake narrowed his eyes at his clever daughter and shook it off. "Point is, I'm always going to come home to you. I mean for chrissake, who else would tolerate your temper tantrums?" He joked and set her down back on the chair to finish her cake.

She grinned showing the fudgy residue marks stuck between her teeth, indicating she was fine now.

It finally hit him; this was his life and he rejected it for too long. It was time to start fresh and live his life for someone else now; live for something more valuable and priceless than anything.

Jake bent down and smoothed her hair, smiling lovingly at his gorgeous child. He skimmed his thumbs on both sides of her face. Those short gold locks suited her oval face, long lashes, pretty pink lips, pixie sized nose, doll colored skin, and that sweet innocent vibe emanated through the room. But he observed her eyes closely; realizing they were the color of his instead of Sherry's. He smiled. "We're going to make some changes around here alright? From now on, its me and you, you and me against the world kiddo."

'_You should really look at her supergirl, thank God she's a splitting image of you…'_

"Changes?"

"For one, this place seems too big for you and I." He switched on all the lights in the apartment to make it brighter. "It could use some liveliness around here…" Jake grabbed the open box from the counter and brought it to his daughter.

Elise curiously looked inside and yelped in glee. "She's so cute!" She grabbed the small sleepy beagle out of the box. Elise cupped the little dog on her lap and gently cuddled with her. She glowed in excitement and looked at her father in appreciation.

"Here's the deal. If you wanna keep her, you have three conditions to follow. First don't bring home those damn- I mean! – those strays from the street anymore. They smell and I don't like it." He waved his finger. She hesitated and nodded in defeat.

"Second, I don't think your mom would like you to wear these types of clothes…" He tugged on her ripped black sweater and poked her dirty old boots. "You're a girl, I need you to dress like one."

"I'm willing to renegotiate." Elise raised a brow and giggled. "You wear them, so I wear them." Jake was baffled at his daughter's defensive claim and just grunted with a flustered face.

"Third, we need to enroll you back in school. Private or public, whatever. What are you, in preschool right?"

"I'm seven dad."

"Right, right. Kindergar-"

"Second grade!" She corrected.

"Whatever! Thing is, you cant stay at home anymore… even though I'd like to keep you locked up from the crazy shitty- I mean - cruel world." He coughed off the cursing and covered his daughter's ears for a brief moment to shut out the bad words. Now that he was going to be a full time parent, he had to learn to tone down his potty mouth.

She made a mild scowling face, thinking about the deal, and finally gave in. "You drive a hard bargain daddy… but I'll take it." She laid out her hand for a handshake. Jake snorted and shook her tiny hand. "Can I call Aunt Claire to come over and play with the new puppy and I?"

"Huh? Sure, sure. Go nuts." He handed Elise his cell phone and she ran away giggling to her room with her new pet. She mumbled away, calling the little beagle pet names saying how cute she is and how she'll dress her up with clothes.

Jake sighed in relief and grabbed a beer out of the fridge, thinking he earned it from his parenting lesson. He sat down on the couch, rested his eyes and lifted his beer up as a toast. "Job well done." Jake blinked and noticed he still had his gun and badge attached to his belt. He took them off and threw it in one of the drawers in the end table. After all, he was going to request a desk job now at DSO, one where he could make his own hours and work from home.

He noticed another photo propped up next to the lamp; one with Sherry carrying a younger Elise to reach the monkey bars on the park playground. Leon took the picture since he accompanied them to the park, because Jake was most likely doing dirty work in another country. He made a sad yet accomplished smile. "I did good, didn't I babe?"

Jake was shaken from his thoughts suddenly when he heard pitter patter sounds on the wooden floor. He was taken aback when Elise tackled him on the couch and hugged him tightly. "I love you…" Out of nowhere he felt her little lips kiss his cheek, making the same smacking sound Sherry made whenever she planted one on him.

Jake couldn't help but hug his little girl back. Its been awhile since someone said those three words to him, let alone with a sweet innocent kiss, and it felt rejuvenating to hear it coming from his daughter. "Me too kiddo." She then let him go and ran back to her room. He turned and watched her laugh and play around with her new dog from afar and breathed out in satisfaction.

"I cant believe that girl is mine. She's beautiful, Sherry. I can't say that enough." Jake chuckled and took a huge swig of his beer, looking at her photo. He then felt a cooled chill caressing his face, and he soaked that stimulating feeling in- knowing it was probably Sherry, comforting him. "I'll show you super girl. Just sit back, and watch my new partner take on the world with me."


	5. Senses

**Senses**

"Psst! Tall, dangerous, and sexy is finally home!" My female coworker giggled as she saw the tall figure bust open the main doors. I just mildly laughed too and shook my head, watching the atmosphere and facial expressions change as the part-time free lancing agent walked down headquarters, waving silently at everyone who passes by.

My eyes automatically turned to watch him move charmingly with a masculine image. I observed every feature and mark this man had.

It's been one month since I've seen and last talked to him but ever since Jake Muller transferred to the D.C base as a free lancer for the BSAA/DSO fusion center, he had caused quite the stir. That dark auburn head was kept shaved as a buzz cut, the frosty blue pair of eyes always looked at one direction, the daring scar signals fearless vibes, and his straight posture stood tall through those double doors commanding immediate attention. He walked in as a mercenary with gloved fists and arms swinging, in tune with every step taken forward. Men feared him, authorities were wary of him, and women loved looking at him. Jake had a quality that made everyone feel and act differently once he entered the room. In my case, I know exactly how I am when Jake enters the office in his plain fitted v-necks, roughed up polo shirts, and dark jeans.

I couldn't help but stare, and when he catches me staring, a little smirk tugs upward from afar indicating that he caught me admiring the view.

I just flatten my face to show no emotion, no embarrassed giddiness, and pursed my lips to stay silent allowing our telepathic conversations to flow. I see him cracking a provoking smile before heading into a meeting he had with his boss. And with that, my heart beats picked up the pace. It's a given he maintains a playful and daunting image in the office, but I knew I was the exception. Here at work, he's coarse and stoic on the outside. But he's a whole different person when he's with me.

"…Do you see the way he looks at you, Sherry...?" I flinched at my desk mate. Becca's sudden question came out of nowhere and scared my poor jumpy heart.

Clearing my throat, I preserved my calm and collected attitude. "What do you mean?" I shuffled my papers and looked at her across our desk.

"I mean… all he wants to do is take you to the copy room, tie you up and nonstop fu-"

"Okay Rebecca!" I stopped her and looked around to see if anyone almost heard her sprouting inappropriate nonsense. She gleamed at me and took my hand off her mouth. The great so called legendary Rebecca Chambers flashed her perverted and immature smile at me and winked.

"Seriously, notice the way he looks at you." She laughed. "The way you look at him seems like you just want him to drop off the face of the earth." And she headed out.

If she could get into my head, she'd know very well how much I like looking at Jake. I know how many scars – big or small- is shown on his body. Those lovely sad eyes are light snow blue, almond shaped. When he's nervous or he wants to prevent any bursted laughter, he bites and licks his lips. And If anyone looks at him close enough, his physical features are very much like his father's. Trust me, I wish I knew what he was thinking whenever he sees me. I never caught him staring, but he does tell me I look good in whatever new was added to my wardrobe. So… I think he does notice the way I look. Anywho, my eyes automatically focus on all of Jake Muller.

After getting all my work done, and ridding the recurring images of Jake, I finally got to go home after a 2-day long job. After filling out that damn paperwork, I was finally ready to get back into the field- Back into action. I needed anything to get me out of the office and today was my last day of filling out paperwork. Well, until I finish another mission.

The elevator finally stopped on my floor, and I walked into it breathing with satisfaction to a good day's end. "Agent Sherry Birkin…"I looked up and gave a smile to each of the four head liaisons of the fusion center.

"Aye! Hold the door. Hold the door!"And just before the doors closed, it was none other than Jake himself rushing inside, probably anxious to get home too. Here, he almost caught me staring again and I just immediately looked down to my feet, tapping my heels together.

Soon after, 7 more people came in, crowding the elevator and forcing me to squeeze in between the metallic walls and Jake himself. He noticed my uncomfortable position and just laughed as a red tint silently sprung across my face. As much as possible I tried to sustain at least 1 foot of space in between us, but with all the pushing and shoving, it was hard to stay still in my little claustrophobic island.

"Well, isn't this cozy." He opened his mouth and looked down at me, keeping his tone low enough for me to hear. Everyone was minding their own business chatting amongst ourselves on what plans we had for the weekend, and here I was, having a one sided conversation with someone who gets under my skin and gives me all types of conflicting emotions.

And then my nose picked up these intoxicating scents emanating through the elevator. Perhaps it was because I was now a few inches closer, and face to face. But I smelled a subtle wintery mint, noting it was exhaling out of his nose and I knew he was playing with an altoid in his mouth. It was so fresh to smell considering people were carrying a cheap cup of coffee and heated up frozen dinners. To add on, I think he also just grabbed an open collared polo from his dryer this morning without even ironing it, but it was heavenly to have a sunny warm lemon smell from his detergent lingering in the air. Thank goodness I briefly stumbled, because I got to land on that soft material of a shirt he was wearing. Whatever detergent or fabric softner he was using, made it seem like he was promoting Tide, Gain, or Snuggles because it gave me some type of high to relax and land on. I didn't care, I was ready to fall into his arms because of that damn lovely smelling shirt. His scent somehow eradicated everything from the elevator and made me believe it was only me and him inside closed doors.

For the first time with him, I suddenly began to feel very comfortably fatigued and my eyes were dying to close–

"No sleeping on the job super girl." My eyes widened and locked on Jake when I heard him sing quietly in my ear. The hot mint was melted down, but I could still smell it. I crinkled my nose and turned away to the person next to me, hoping I get a whiff of his coffee to wake myself up.

Its been almost 38 hours since I've actually been home. So coming home and having a glass of wine in the apartment was what I needed. I needed to think about something else because all I thought about was the way Jake Muller casually strutted in the office. That face, that body, that smirk… its all I see every time I close my eyes. And I know I longed to see that man, it didn't help soothe anything when my nose became addicted to that aftershave and fabric softner.

The doorbell rung and I lazily walked to the door to open it, already anticipating who it was. This was a never ending nightmare of a torture for me the whole day. I swung it open and for the first time in awhile, I had the biggest relieved smile on my face.

"Now can I have you?" I saw Jake open his arms already in his comfortable clothes and jacket. I couldn't help but jump in his arms and nonstop kiss him all over his face. I was immediately attached to his body and longed for him to just embrace me – and he did. I could hear him inhaling and exhaling long breaths of yearning as he walked in, carrying my petite self back inside the apartment. And he forcefully brought my face to his for a final kiss on the lips. It was what I needed, it was a dose that sent me back to my normal self, making me feel alive again.

I looked at him and smiled. "You always surprise me when you come back home. Why cant you just stay put in one place?"

"The job takes me places. You know free lancing is all im ever good for, the big dog pays big." He scoffed and set me on my dining table, but we both didn't let go of each other. "Besides, I think the biggest reward coming home to D.C is seeing that priceless face whenever im back in town." He kissed my neck and held me closer. I was submissive in closing my eyes and then I frowned bitterly.

"You made me mad."

"Feh, I don't give a shit. I always make you mad." He laughed boyishly, taking my hands and kissing the front and backside of it. "You're great in bed when you're angry with me anyways."

I slapped his face and turned red. It was impossible to be sane when Jake always manages to make me irritated... Its as if every cell in my body can recognizes the familiar touch whenever I come in contact with his skin, especially when I feel his abrasive hands heat mine up.

He flatly looked back at me before another cynical smile was on. "Point proven." I saw a gleam in his eye and his eyebrow raised up aroused. His hand grazed underneath my shirt and caressed my back, making me arch my spine. I yelped a little bit when he aggressively pushed me against his whole body as if I was a magnet. His other hand gently motioned my thighs to ring my legs around his hips so he could carry me.

"So. What's. Been. New. With. You?" I couldn't even answer because my body was melting at every staccato kiss he planted on both my collar bones and sternum. I was getting dizzy, and I honestly missed the dizziness, the swoon, and the heat. I was spellbound by this man's touch. Whether it was his fingertips, his lips, his abs against my stomach, it transferred a serum that sent me on cloud nine and made me feel…animalistic.

I closed my eyes and gave in to what he wanted to do with me. He knew I loved the sensation of him, he knew whenever my eyes were shut that was the ultimate okay from me, for him to keep going. I still remember the first time he touched me this way. He was a boy scout, and it was a memorable night for the both of us.

Me especially, I've never seen a mercenary's innocence before.

/-/-/-/

_It was a dark and rainy that night. Right after DSO tracked him down, they assigned me to get him prepped for the new rules he had to follow because we worked well together. Things led to one another after we had an argument and…well… _

"…_Okay listen up super girl. I got a confession." Jake cleared his throat and from the tone of his voice, I knew he was blushing. Which made me flustered, I loved seeing this new side of him even though he was all about being intimidating. His red face distracted me from his built silhouetted torso hovering over my small self. I caressed his face, anxious to see what he had to admit in the middle of our intimacy. "I… I…This is.. actually…" _

_I gave him the most irritable face because he was just talking instead of doing what I wanted. "Jake, spit it the hell out." I rolled my eyes and covered my chest with my blanket since he ruined the mood. _

_He gritted his teeth and sat up, facing his back towards me. Then he spoke low. "I'm saying this is my **first** time." It was silent between us. I didn't expect that to come out of his mouth. Jake's a good looking guy, so I'm surprised he was a virgin, and im even more surprised he didn't get any pleasure from random wenches from wherever he travelled from and to. _

_I cleared my throat. "Oh, uhm… well, I didn't know that." I sat up too, looking the opposite direction outside my bedroom window watching the rain, embarrassed at the fact I may be taking advantage of him. Here I am, the hungry one…and here he was the naïve curious one. "I can understand if you don't want to do this." I didn't want his first time to be with me if he doesn't want it to be. At that moment, I felt sad and my self esteem felt so low too. _

"_Its not that at all. It's this fuckin' insecurity I have." Another first, I never knew a man like him can have insecurities. "I'm not exactly skilled, if you know what I mean." He joked, trying to make the situation light hearted. It made me chuckle and lay back down on the bed, relieved. I lightly scratched and stroked his arm with my fingertips to let him know I still wanted him physically._

_I made a small smile when he turned to face me. "I don't want to force you to do anything if you don't – "_

"_I want you, Sherry." He flat out said, and my heart pounded through my chest. "I won't have any regrets if its with you. "And he grabbed the back of my neck gently to rest his forehead against mine, assuring that I was the one he needed and wanted. Everything flowed between us that night, everything was fine._

_/-/-/-/_

"Goddamn, I missed this fine body…" My eyes fluttered open in heavy satisfaction at the sound of his voice and I hazily found Jake awake, eyeing every detailed part of my figure. He leaned on one arm and blanketed his lower body with the thin sheets. The clock read 1AM, telling me I only slept for an hour after what happened. I lay pronated on the mattress, covering all my parts and except for my nude back. Again, I felt his spell on me as he trailed his hand from my messy hair, down to my neck, and my spine sending shivering jolts to my nerves.

"Trust me… this body missed you too." I yawned and stretched out my limbs from the foot of the bed to the headboard. It may have been dark, but the brightness coming from the street lights outside my window provided a little dim glow in my bedroom. He smirked, and I heard that husky voice of his breathe out. My ears perked up to the sound of it and yearned for more of that deep undertone.

"Really now…?" Jake mocked and I saw a smile pull upward playfully. I smiled out of sheer embarrassment for telling him that now. "What makes you think you're my type babe?"

"I don't think, Jackass." I confidently smirked too. "I know I am." He laughed and scooted closer to me.

"Aye, do me a favor will ya?" He whispered making me want him even more. The mysterious request made me crave him even more, especially when he hoarsely asks it. "Close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'm getting impatient here." He raised his voice and I just sighed knowing his bossy side is poking out. So I closed my eyes just to humor him.

"Lets see if you're addicted to me." I envisioned his face as he said that. It was nothing but pitch black for me, and all my senses were heightened after he left me blind on the bed. "Lay on your back." I felt his warm breath near my ear and my body did as he commanded. I was in complete utter submissive when he placed some type of clothing material over my eyes. "How do you feel?" My heart rate sky rocketed when I felt him adjust his legs to sit on top of me as if he was going to pin my arms next. I felt powerless knowing my legs were now useless to help me escape. I cleared my throat and continued to stay completely still, anxiously to see what he had to do next.

"F-Fine, I guess. What exactly are you doing?" I bet he could sense the fear in my voice. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to humor his sick and experimenting ways.

"Be patient. Just relax. You'll _sense_ it."

I started shaking when I didn't sense anything for the past three minutes he was on top of me. This request was starting to get more sketchy and scary. Soon I heard a low mumble that was barely inaudible. I inhaled and exhaled to slow down my heart rate and listened closely. It was his voice I know, but its almost as if he was telling a secret.

"_Sherry_..."

My name – he's calling my name as if that was the secret. His voice was kept low, but for some reason it sounded so soothing to hear, like a lullaby making me lightheaded, making me forget the sounds of my neighbors, the dogs outside, the sounds of the city- and –

"_Oh_…." I let out a small moan when I felt his warm lips on my lower stomach. My toes curled and I wiggled underneath him as he unintentionally tickled my sides when I couldn't see what he was doing. I could only feel the random love bites he left in my abdominal area as he continued to chant my name in a low voice. I wanted him to keep going. See what else he had in store for me. I felt his hands roam across my hips, to my backside, then to the lower parts of my chest and it exhilarated the hell out of me. It made me go insane, proving that I needed to move to an asylum after tonight. I instantly ringed my arms around his neck, just to feel his stiff back muscles since I desperately couldn't open my eyes.

"You're beautiful, you know that don't you?" He stated, instead of repeating my name. My ears wanted to hear more, my body wanted to feel more, I wanted to look at what he was doing to me.

I found myself kissing his shoulder and his neck just to get a subtle taste of him, salty of course from the mild sweat from earlier in the night. But I didn't care, I loved the taste more than chocolate needless to say. I smelled the faint aroma of him once again when he kissed my cheeks and bit my ears. Sure I was blind, and sure I was trapped, but god I was in a whole new world. The end of the world could've been coming and I wouldn't mind if death claimed me at this moment.

"What do you think you're doing? Just relax. " I heard Jake chuckle as he pushed me back down on the bed to stop my mouth from touching his skin. I grunted and felt a smile creep out from me when I heard that playful tone.

Can he be any more desirable at this point? Was this his plan all along? To rile me up again? My body loved his electrifying coarse touch, my ears focused on his harsh voice, my lips and tongue couldn't get enough of his shoulder muscles, and my nose inhaled all of the sweet mild cologne he still had on.

I felt his lips lock onto mine, and I bit him out of instinct. Jake didn't seem to mind, he just removed the blindfolded material out of my eyes and slowly pulled away. I refocused my eyesight and saw him hovering over me with a mischievous teasing grin on his face. The dim lights highlighted his bright blue eyes, and there was a red tint on his cheeks. I could feel my thirsty eyes dilate at the luscious view in front of me.

"Well, how did that make you feel?" Again, with that husky low whisper, complemented with a little laugh. "You feel addicted?"

"… I feel…" My heart pounded through my chest and I started shaking. "… _stimulated_."

And I immediately attacked him.


End file.
